


New Years

by acrazyfangirl (TheArcher)



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-19
Updated: 2012-03-19
Packaged: 2017-11-02 05:13:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/365352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArcher/pseuds/acrazyfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's parents insist he and Rory go out for New Years together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Years

Sam tried to convince his parents to go out for New Years. He felt guilty for leaving them with the kids just when they had started to get back on their feet. He told them to leave and he would babysit, but they insisted he and Rory go out and be young.

They hadn’t lived in Kentucky that long so Sam didn’t have a lot of friends but the girls he worked with at Dairy Queen were happy to hear he was back in town and invited them to a barbeque.

“So just what do you do at a barbeque?” Rory asked awkwardly from the bed as he avoided looking at Sam changing.  
“You’ve never been to a barbeque? I thought you were from Ireland not Mars.”  
“I’ve heard of them but it’s not something my family does. We like small gatherings.”  
“This’ll be a small gathering too.” Sam walked in front of Rory to find his shoes and the boy was relieved to find he was fully clothed. “It’s like a family dinner but outside. People grill hotdogs and hamburgers and you walk around and talk to people. We usually have them in the summer but I guess these girls won’t let a little cold stop them. It’s no big.”

He fell on the bed and leaned into Rory. “Besides, those girls I used to work with are really cute. With that hot accent of yours you may even end up getting a New Years kiss.”

The boy blushed and looked away before he could be caught staring at Sam’s mouth. “Yeah, that’s what I’m hoping for.”

Having slipped on his shoes Sam clapped Rory on the shoulder and said, “Come on. They’re going to start soon and I’ll probably get lost on the way so we better leave now.”

They ended up passing the street the barbeque was held on three times before Sam realized. Rory might have noticed the mistake but didn’t say anything because Sam singing country can be very addicting and he didn’t want to let that go.

Sam was right. The girls were very pretty and went positively batty over his accent. Normally it would’ve been nice to have so much attention, but being surrounded by girls meant Sam was off somewhere he didn’t know and not plastered to Rory’s side, like he wanted him to be.

“Excuse me?” he asked one of the less giggly brunettes by his side, “Did you see where Samuel went?”  
“Sam? I think he’s by the garage messing with the projector trying to put on Avatar. He’s obsessed. It’s a little crazy.”

And that’s where he found him, focusing on hooking the projector up to a laptop.

“Need help?” he said and Sam jumped at the noise.  
“Oh, hey Rory. I thought you were on your way to getting a New Years snog from one of the girls?”  
“Nah. They’re nice but dark hair reminds me of my family. I much prefer blondes.” 

Rory thought he was being rather obvious in what he was implying, but as Sam never looked up from his work he supposed he’d have to work at the flirting thing. He’d like to blame it on the new setting but even back home he wasn’t that good.

“Ah!” Sam exclaimed and the projector turned on, shooting the picture of the desktop of the computer onto the side of the garage.  
“What are you putting on?”  
“Only my favorite movie of all time: Avatar!”  
“Right. One of the girls said you were obsessed with it.”  
“I wouldn’t say obsessed. It’s just a really good movie and I appreciate it. Haven’t you seen it?”  
“Is that the one with the blue people on the strange planet? My dad watched it a couple times but I couldn’t sit through it. The main guy seemed like a real caffler.”  
“A what?”  
“An arse. A mean guy? He just annoyed me.”  
“But that’s the point Rory! He’s angry and broken and he thinks he has no control over his life but then… never mind. You’ll see. Sit down and watch.”  
“Shouldn’t we be in the yard with the rest?”  
“They know where we are and they can join if they want. There is no way I am letting you stay at my house without the full Avatar experience.” Sam put his hands on Rory’s shoulders and pushed him down to sit on the grass.

The movie seemed to go on for way longer than strictly necessary but that might’ve been because Rory was afraid to move an inch, what with Sam being plastered to his side and whispering along.

His facial expressions during pivotal moments of the movie were more than a little adorable and Rory had to catch himself from staring several times. If Sam wasn’t so preoccupied in watching maybe he would’ve noticed, but he only turned to the other boy to whisper clarifications in his ear when he thought Rory looked confused.

Rory was getting very good at looking confused.

The movie was pretty good once you got past the main guy’s dick behavior. The other characters were fun and the world of Pandora was simply amazing. Halfway through Sam leaned in and offered to teach him the language, the name of which he hadn’t caught because someone’s lips were so close to brushing his ear he could feel their aura. Rory resisted the urge to rub his own lips and hands and various other parts along Sam’s body and shakily accepted.  
From then on, he concentrated solely on the movie because he may have been new to this country but he was pretty sure getting a hard on at an American barbeque next to his American best friend was not something American’s encouraged.

He wasn’t ashamed to admit that his eyes teared up at the end. Which was good because if he was ashamed he probably wouldn’t have let Sam see, and then the boy wouldn’t have pulled his head down to lay on his shoulder and that was pretty much the best thing Rory had felt all day.

They talked through the credits, Rory keeping his head on Sam’s shoulder and the other boy letting him, until fireworks started shooting.

“That can’t be right.” Sam said and took out his phone. “They’re five minutes early. Must be drunk and eager to start the new year.” He slowly shook the other boy off his shoulder and stood up. “Well, better go and join the land of the living.” He offered his hand and pulled Rory up and in close. “You’re an awesome movie watching partner by the way. Everyone else would get annoyed if I talked even if it was quietly.”  
“I could never be annoyed with you Sam. You’re the only person who understands me here.” Sam smiled at him and good God why did he have to have that perfect smile that probably said nothing but it looked like everything and more? It was that damn smile’s fault that when he started to walk away Rory grabbed his hand.  
“Actually,” he rushed out, “before we go join the others I wanted to talk to you for a minute, if that’s okay.”  
“Of course it’s okay. What’s up?”  
Rory looked down at their still clasped hands and considered pulling away but didn’t.  
“I just wanted to say thanks for everything. For still talking to me when I was doing the Christmas special without you, for inviting me to your home, for being my first real friend since I got here.”

Sam opened his mouth but Rory kept talking. He wouldn’t have the courage to finish if he stopped now.

“I just wanted you to know that so you know that I think our friendship is really important to me so I won’t make anything between us feel strange but… I would go crazy if I had to act like I wasn’t attracted to you. And I know you like girls but so do I and it doesn’t stop me from thinking you outshine all of them. So I just thought I’d better say something while we’re alone and I have the courage before it accidentally spills out later so… Sam, if you’d do me the honor of being my New Year’s kiss I’d be the happiest lad in the world.”

Blushing, Rory looked down and realized his thumb had started nervously rubbing along the other boy’s hand. He started to pull away but Sam tightened his grip and pulled him closer. His free hand slid around Rory’s neck and he simply said, “yeah” before pressing their lips together.

Rory’s mind was frozen. His head couldn’t quite grasp what was going on and how it was reality. He wondered if maybe this was a dream, but no, it was real right? 

Luckily his body didn’t have any of the nerves his mind did. His mouth opened automatically and he started sucking, probably a little too eagerly, on Sam’s bottom lip. The other boy groaned and let go of his hand to wrap an arm around his back and press closer. Rory thought he should probably find some place to put his hands when Sam’s tongue snaked out to lick at his lips and fuck. He clung to his shirt and opened his mouth, not caring about the desperate growl that escaped. Sam’s breath started to quicken and he could feel the muscles through his shirt and thank God he told Sam tonight because he couldn’t imagine going into the next year if he never got to feel this.

Sam broke the kiss and leaned his head on the taller boy’s shoulder.

“Fuck Rory,” he said attempting to regulate his breath.  
“Sorry,” He self consciously loosened his hold on the shirt when Sam lifted his head and gave a small laugh.  
“Don’t apologize, man. That was great! I just wasn’t expecting it to be like that.”  
“I don’t really know what I’m doing to be honest. I don’t have much experience.”  
“Are you fucking kidding me?” Sam didn’t usually cuss this much but he was smiling so it probably wasn’t a bad thing.  
“I’m sorry. I was just going off instinct.”

Sam’s lips landed on his, quick and hard, before he whispered. “You have the best instincts and you should always follow them. Don’t ever apologize for kissing me like that.”

Sounds from around the garage floated down to reach them but it took a second for Rory to realize he was hearing the countdown to 2012. Sam’s hands made their way into Rory’s hair as the fireworks went off.

“I was wondering if that blonde comment was to me.” He said and leaned in for a soft, sweet kiss.

Rory managed to pull away before he could be tempted to make the kiss a little less soft and suggested they ring in the New Year in a place more private than someone else’s backyard. Sam could not agree more.

**Author's Note:**

> I totally googled "caffler" Sorry if that's not really a commonly used term in Ireland. I don't know much about it but neither do the writers of glee so I think it works out.


End file.
